The present invention relates to an adapter to convert a standard 9 volt battery so as to replace a five-cell, 6 volt nickel cadmium battery in an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention provides a replacement battery system for the Hasselblad 500EL, ELM and ELX cameras without any modification to the camera structure.
Recently, the design of the Hasselblad camera was changed so as to utilize five (5) AA batteries. Modification of cameras designed before the battery change are expensive. Further, it has been found that use of a 9 volt system within these same cameras results in more exposures and faster camera winding time without lengthy battery recharge times. Since the standard 9 volt battery is a relatively inexpensive, easy to obtain item, the present inventive replacement system achieves significant cost savings.